


The Wedding

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator and Emperor wed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wipe it off and try again, please.”

Elweard sighed at the request, nodding his head as he picked up the cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water. He started to wipe the facial paints off of his Master's face, drying it with another cloth before looking over his brushes once again. “Okay...” he murmured, picking up the brush for the silver paint.

“I am annoying you,” Ben noted.

“You've had me redo this paint six times now,” he said.

“Does it annoy you?”

“I understand that you wish for this day to be perfect,” he calmly explained. He looked into his Master's eyes and smiled at him. “The ceremony will be beautiful,” he promised. “Please, trust me with your facial paints, Master.”

“I trust you,” Ben whispered. With that he finally settled down, sitting still in his chair as Elweard started to apply the paints. The base of white was ignored, allowing his natural skin color to blend with the paints. Silver was used for his eyeliner, the corners ending with small swirls that went upwards. Two small jet stones were applied under his eyes. A smooth red stone was then applied in the center of his septum. His lips were painted black, golden paint used to line them. A single line of silver was drawn down the front of his throat, stopping just above his collarbone.

“There,” Elweard hummed, sitting back now to check his work. “You may look now.” He watched as Ben looked into the mirror once again, waiting for his verdict.

“It's beautiful,” Ben whispered.

“It's the same design I made for you the first time, Master.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

Ben laughed, shaking his head as he blushed. “Forgive me, Elweard. Your Master is a bundle of nerves on the day of his wedding and does foolish things.”

Elweard just smiled, patting his hand in comfort.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Han found his son standing before the full length mirror in his dressing room, staring at himself in the smooth surface. He wore a long gown of magenta and gray. The bust of the dress was designed to resemble a large sprawling tree covering his chest, its branches and leaves spreading out and over his shoulders. The image was meant to represent the Force sensitive tree his uncle and Poe's mother had helped steal back from the Palpatine years ago, the one that now flourished on Yavin IV. A sash of gray silk was tied around his waist, the end of it covered in beads of red and black. “Ben?” he asked. He smiled when his son turned to look at him. “You look amazing,” he said.

Ben smiled, looking down at himself. “Do you really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Yes.”

Han snorted, approaching his son to hug him. “Yeah, well...it's hard to lie to a Force-user who could just read my mind, okay?”

Ben laughed, “I'm so happy you're here,” he confessed.

“Did you think I would miss it?”

“A little,” he sadly said. He blinked when his father touched his face, one hand against his cheek.

“Listen, I know I haven't always been there for you,” Han said, “but I'm going to try and be better. For the both of you.”

He smiled, nodding his head before kissing the older man's forehead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Techie tilted his head to the side, watching as his big brother paced around the room. “I've never seen you this nervous before,” he noted, swinging his legs back and forth.

“I'm getting married,” Hux reminded him.

“Still, it's strange to see you so nervous.”

“You don't think you'll be nervous at your wedding, little brother?”

Techie considered the question for a moment. He smiled and he shook his head, laughing at the look on his brother's face. “Why should I be nervous? I love them and they love me. Ben Amidala loves you and you love him, yes?”

“Yes...”

“Then why are you so nervous?”

Hux considered his brother's words with a frown. Slowly his frown turned into a smile and he reached out, taking his brother's hand into his own. “You...are very smart, little brother,” he said.

Techie just blushed and looked away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben downed a shot of strong whiskey before walking out to stand before his about to be husband and the people they had invited. His uncle Luke had agreed to officiate the wedding, dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master, his lightsaber clipped to his belt. They had decided to hold the wedding on a neutral planet, standing in one of its flower covered fields for the ceremony.

Hux stood before the older man, dressed in a uniform of gray. A sash of magenta was tied around his middle, acting as the opposite of Ben's own gown. He smiled as Ben moved to stand beside him, unable to stop himself from reaching out, holding his hands as Luke started to recite the wedding rites. The redhead had been just as nervous as Ben but he managed to hide it better, keeping his face as straight as possible.

A ribbon of dark blue was tied around the couple's hands, a strong knot tied to keep them from pulling apart. Their bound hands were raised in the air, the color of the ribbon symbolizing their loyalty to each other. “And now I think...it's time for these two to kiss!” Luke shouted.

“Uncle!” Ben laughed. He gasped when Hux suddenly yanked on their bound hands, pulling him in close to kiss him.

“Tonight...I will announce to the Order that you are my Consort and my Beloved,” Hux murmured against his lips, “and then...I am going to ensure that our honeymoon will be spent fixing your broken pelvis from what I do to you in the bedroom.”

Ben burst out laughing, the sound almost drowned out by the cheering and clapping around them.

 


End file.
